All You Need is Love
by Jenna822
Summary: *Karaoke Fic - The Beatles* A few blissful moments bathed in love. *Remus/Sirius* Cᴏᴍᴘʟᴇᴛᴇ.


**All You Need is Love**

**.**

"Remus, I love you." Sirius took a deep breath and stared in front of him at his own face in the mirror. He let out a heavy sigh and shook his head. "You can't just say it like that, he's gonna think you're mental." He drug his hand roughly through his hair and closed his eyes tightly.

"Maybe, you are a little mental, after all, you are talking to yourself in the bathroom." He opened his eyes and glared at his own reflection. He shook his head again and turned on the water to the sink in front of him. He splashed his face several times and shut off the tap, not bothering to dry himself off. He took another deep breath and gave himself a nod.

"Remus, I want to tell you something and you might think I'm joking at first, but I swear I'm not. I'm in love with you." He made a frustrated growl and put his hands to the sides of his head, making fists in his hair. "That's stupid, it won't work at all," he growled at himself. He turned away from the mirror and paced in front of the sink, his head titled to the floor.

Sirius tried to calm his breathing and whipped back in front of the mirror. He looked into it and smiled. "Moony, we've been friends, best friends, for almost seven years now. We know almost everything about each other, but there is one thing that you don't know about me." He took a deep breath and smiled happily. "For the last two years, I've been completely in love with you. I'm telling you now because summer is coming up and I'm really afraid that we're gonna graduate and you're gonna go off and do your thing and I won't see you like I do now."

He closed his eyes and leaned onto the sink with his elbows, putting his head in his hands. "No, no. That's too long. He'll start laughing before you even finish." He rubbed his hands roughly over his face and looked into his own eyes. "Remus, I want to be more than – this is stupid!" He flung his arms out angrily and growled at himself. "I can't tell him. I can never tell him." He made a pained face and wiped the water from his forehead.

"I think...you should tell him," Remus said, stepping up behind Sirius and raising his eyebrows. He crossed his arms over his chest and rested his weight on one foot, giving Sirius a small smile.

Sirius spun around, his heart almost stopping from the sound of Remus' voice. He let out a ragged, terrified breath and stared at his friend with wide eyes. "How-how-how long," he swallowed hard and gave a nervous laugh, "how long have you been here?" He chewed on his bottom lip, his entire body shaking.

Remus raised his eyebrows again and took a step towards Sirius. "I've been standing in the doorway for about half an hour now," he said, an amused smile crossing his face. "How long have you been in here talking to yourself?"

Sirius turned away and leaned on the sick with one hand. He drug his other hand through his hair and sighed. "About half an hour longer than that," he admitted, his hands still shaking. "So you heard... pretty much everything?" He closed his eyes and licked his lips, then pressed them tightly together, biting them from the inside.

Remus unfolded his arms and stepped around to face Sirius. He brushed one hand down over Sirius' shoulder and took his hand into his own. Sirius looked up, his face shocked, and opened his mouth to speak. He didn't have the chance to, though, for Remus reached up and slipped one hand behind his neck. He leaned forward and brought his lips down onto Sirius', kissing him softly. He pulled away after only a few seconds and smiled down at him. Sirius' let out a sharp breath and stared up at Remus.

"What was that?" Sirius asked, almost breathlessly. He swallowed and squeezed Remus' hand. "D-don't answer that, I know what that was, I'm just a little...little blown away right now." He breathed frantically for a second and rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

Remus smirked and shook his head. "I love you, too, Sirius," he said, brushing his fingers along his jawline and lifting his head to face him. "I never could have imagined that you would feel the same way. Then, I start to walk in here and I hear you ranting to yourself like a mad man." He let out a small, quiet laugh. "I thought I was going mental when I heard what you said."

Sirius was finally managing to pull himself together. He gave a relieved laugh and dropped his hand from Remus'. He grabbed the sides of the boy's robes and leaned up, pressing their lips together again. He pushed his arms back, wrapping them around Remus' waist and pulling him closer. Remus pushed down into the kiss, taking his hands and putting them on the sides of Sirius' head. He moved one into the boy's hair and twisted his fingers into it.

"Moony! Padfoot! What the hell?" James cried out as he walked into the bathroom and stared at them, his mouth open and his eyes stunned.

Remus and Sirius jumped and broke apart, looking in James' direction. James immediately burst into a hysterical laugh and put one hand on Peter's shoulder to steady himself. Peter just stood stark still, not knowing what to do or say.

"I knew it. Oh, Godric, I knew it." James pointed his finger between Remus and Sirius and wiped the laugh induced tears from his eyes. "I said it...gah, at least a year ago." He turned to Peter for support. "Didn't I? Didn't I say, I said, those two have got something for each other. I called it, Wormy, I so called it."

Peter nodded obediently and smiled at James. He glanced over at Remus and Sirius and gave them a small smile. "He did say it. He was drunk, but he said it. I remember."

Sirius walked over and punched James in the shoulder. "You jerk off, if you knew he liked me, why didn't you say anything?" He frowned at James and blew a puff of air from his nose, nostrils flared. "What kind of best friend are you, huh?" He fought the urge to laugh, but lost, and gave a quiet one.

"Not as good of a friend as Moony is, that's for sure," James said, laughing harder and pushing Sirius on the arm. "Okay, so Peter and I are going to go to the kitchens, you guys coming with us?"

Remus, who was flushed bright red at being caught, nodded and crossed over to where the other boys were standing. He took a few calming breaths and felt the heat drain from his face. He stared at the floor, afraid that if he looked at James, he would start blushing again. He smiled as Sirius reached over and laced their fingers together. He squeezed Sirius' hand and allowed himself to be led towards the kitchens.

* * *

><p>"<em>There's nothing you can do that can't be done. Nothing you can sing that can't be sung<em>," Sirius sang out as he danced around the dormitory, tossing his things into the open trunk on his bed. "_Nothing you can say, but you can learn how to play the game, it's easy_." He swayed his hips and closed his eyes, moving in time with the music in his head.

"Someone's excited that school is over," Remus snorted as he walked into the room and over to his bed.

Sirius nodded and crossed over to where Remus was standing. "_There's nothing you can make that can't be made_," he sang. He tilted his head towards Remus and raised his eyebrows.

Remus sighed and bobbed his head slightly. "_No one you can save that can't be saved_," he sang, quietly, with no enthusiasm.

Sirius frowned at him and shook his head. "Come on, Moony." He wrapped his arms around Remus' neck and looked into his eyes. "This is a happy song, put a little effort in."

Remus sighed again and smiled at Sirius. He closed his eyes and took a small breath. "_Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time, it's easy_," he sang out with fake joy.

Sirius nodded and dropped his arms with a huge smile. He bounced his way back over to his bed singing. "_All you need is love...all you need is love...all you need is love, love_ -"

"_Love is all you need_!" James cried out in song as he ran into the room, Peter following on his tail.

Remus rolled his eyes and fell back to sit on his stripped bed. "You guys are all way too excited. I hate that it's all over." He gave a small pout and ran his fingers down his hair.

"Moony, how can you say that?" Sirius rushed over to him and dropped onto the bed, pushing his arm around his shoulders. "This is the greatest day ever. In an hour, we'll all be on the train headed home for the last time. No more school, no more classes, no more teachers, no more studying, no more tests!"

"Yeah, you forgot, no more trips to the kitchens at night, no more running around the forest once a month, no more sneaking into Hogsmeade with the cloak, no more need for our map." Remus turned to Sirius and laid his head on his shoulder.

"That reminds me," James said, walking up to stand in front of them. "I hid the map, it's in the back corner of the Transfiguration classroom. I figure, whoever finds it, is worthy of it." He looked down at Remus and nudged his leg. "Cheer up, Moony. You act like we're all going off to different countries or something. We're gonna see each other all the time at the Order meetings and we'll make special time for Hogsmeade. Plus, you'll be seeing Sirius everyday after you m-"

"James," Sirius snapped, quickly. He looked up at him, screaming 'shut up' with his eyes.

"What?" James asked, hurt by Sirius snapping at him. "I'm just saying that after he moves in with you, it'll be like nothing has changed for you guys."

"James," Sirius whined and pushed his hands over his face. "I haven't asked him yet."

Remus looked from James to Sirius, confusion on his face. "What? What do you mean move in? Sirius, are you wanting me to move in with you?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and sitting up straighter.

Sirius nodded, his head still in his hands. He dropped his hands away and gave James a frustrated look. "Thanks a lot," he mumbled at him. He turned to Remus and put his arms around his waist. "I was going to ask you tonight. I had this whole thing planned where I asked you to come see the new apartment then I was going to say here is the bedroom and here is the bathroom and here is..." He let out a sigh and pouted. "Then I was gonna say, here is where you can put all of your books."

James gave a small apology and slunk away from the boys, giving them some privacy. He pulled Peter over towards their side of the room so that they could finish the last of their packing.

Remus smiled at Sirius and wiped at the corner of his eyes, refusing to cry like he wanted to. "Padfoot, that is the sweetest thing ever." He put his arms around the boy's neck and kissed him deeply. When he pulled away, he smiled again. "You can still say it if you want to. I can act surprised for you."

Sirius scoffed and shook his head. "No, it isn't the same." He tried to pout again, but the happy look on Remus' face made him smile. "So does that mean yes? You'll come live with me. I know that it's really soon, but we've lived together for the last seven years so it isn't like where gon-"

"Sirius...shush. I'll come live with you," Remus said, laughing quietly at Sirius' ramble. "I already know that you leave your wet towels on the floor, you know that I can't stand when stuff is out of line, I don't think we'll have problems." He pulled Sirius into a hug and pushed his face into his neck, breathing him in.

Sirius moved his shoulders happily and drug his fingers down Remus' back. He pulled out of the hug and gave him another kiss. He jumped off of the bed and took both of Remus' hands into his own. He looked down at him with a huge smile. "Hey, Remus?"

"Hmm?" Remus asked, smiling up at a giddy Sirius.

Sirius put his tongue between his teeth and smiled. "_There's nothing you can know that isn't known_," he sang out, bobbing his head from side to side. He gave Remus an expectant look.

Remus rolled his eyes and smiled lazily. "_Nothing you can see that isn't shown_," he sang out, badly.

Sirius pulled Remus to his feet and James rushed over, throwing his arms around both of their shoulders. "_There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be, it's easy_," they sang, together. Peter rushed over as they all finished. "_All you need is love...all you need is love...all you need is love, love...love is all you need_."

* * *

><p>Remus was standing at the large bookshelf in the living room, holding a cup of tea in one hand and running his hands over the spines of the books with the other. Sirius stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. He rested his head on his shoulder and gave a contented sigh. Remus sat his cup down on the bookshelf and laid his arms over Sirius', leaning his head against his. They breathed together, both of them smiling and swaying slightly.<p>

"Happy anniversary, Moony," Sirius whispered, tightening his hold around Remus.

"Anniversary? What is this the anniversary of?" Remus asked, looking at back at Sirius with confusion.

Sirius gaped at him, appearing stunned and hurt, but started laughing. "It's been two years, five months and twelve days since you moved in here. Gah, Remus, doesn't that mean something to you?" He shook his head and made a tsk-tsk sound.

"Oh, goodness, how could I forget something like our two year, five month... twelve day moving in together anniversary?" Remus asked in a mockingly shocked voice. He turned in Sirius' arms and put his arms around his neck. He leaned forward, giving him a quick kiss and smiled, lovingly.

Sirius got a slow smile across his face and grazed his teeth over his bottom lip. "Hey, Moony, why don't you pull yourself away from your books and come with me a second. I have a surprise for you." He pulled away from Remus and grabbed his hand.

Remus followed Sirius into the bedroom. "A surprise, huh?" He raised his eyebrows and smiled happily. "I like your bedroom surprises." He swayed his hips and walked with a slight bounce in his step over to the bed.

Sirius frowned at Remus and shook his head. "It's always about sex with you, Moony," he said with a laugh, knowing that was definitely not the case. "Don't look at me like that, I was kidding." He pushed Remus to sit on the bed and got on his knees in front of him.

Remus raised his eyebrows again and smiled down at Sirius. "If this isn't a sexy surprise, you shouldn't sit there," he said, licking his lips.

"Would you hush!" Sirius cried out, laughing. "Just, for once, sit there and let me talk before you get all excited. Now..." He took a deep breath and pulled Remus' hands into his own and looked up into his eyes. "I've got something for you." He reached one hand over and opened the drawer on the night stand, not taking his eyes off of Remus the entire time. His hand closed over something in the drawer and he pulled it back in front of him. He held up a small, black ring box and beamed at Remus.

Remus' eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Sirius, what is that?" he asked, a nervous laugh in his voice.

Sirius smirked and straightened his back so that he was a bit more even with Remus. He let go of his hand and opened the box, then pulled a simple, silver band ring from it and held it in front of Remus' face. "This...is a ring. It's a ring for you." He smiled and took another deep breath. "I know that we can't do anything _legal_, but that shouldn't stop us from having this."

Remus' threw his arms around Sirius' neck and fell into the floor, into his lap. He hugged himself tightly against Sirius and pushed his face into his neck. "I love you so much, Padfoot. This is the most amazing thing you've ever done." He felt tears streaking down his face and he let out a shaking cry into Sirius' neck.

Sirius laughed and cried at the same time as he wrapped his arms around Remus and rubbed his hand down his back. "So I take this to mean that you'll wear it, then." He rocked Remus gently and closed his eyes, breathing steady along with him.

Remus couldn't speak, so he simply nodded. He pulled back and wiped the tears from his face, giving Sirius a huge smile. "Of course I'll wear it. I wanna get you one too, maybe then that girl neck door will stop batting her eyes at you every time you get the mail," he said with a laugh. He pushed his hand behind Sirius' neck and leaned their foreheads together.

Sirius held up the ring and nodded towards it. "It's inscribed," he whispered. Remus took the ring from his fingers and looked down inside of the band.

_All You Need Is Love_


End file.
